


Red riding hood (yuri on ice )

by orphan_account



Category: otabek - Fandom, otayuri - Fandom, yuri on ice, yuri plisetsky - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Otabek - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a one shotof  Yuri Plisetsky and his Journey to deliver some food to his sick grand father..but what will happen when a handsome wolf bumps with him ;)





	

YURI P.OV

i woke up in the morning to the sound of the stupid birds out side of my window 

they were so loud i hated it so much 

as i woke up i was so tired to move away from the bed 

the weather was so could and foggy i kept my eyes on the forest outside of my window 

it was so big and dark when you look at it you can't help the feeling of loneliness and sadness

but you also so 

that was slowly Disappearing in the fog

the sight was so scary and it looked to lonely sad dark and mysterious i couldn't move my eyes

as i kept gazing into the lost space my moms voice but me back to reality

where my mom was

good morning dear! i hope you had a good night sleep

my mom said

good morning mom it was alright

me and my mom are the only ones who live in this cottage ever since my dad past away

it was only the two of us we managed to live in a proper way we have a lovely life together

and I'm very glad about it

but i won't have to give it to him today so can you go? my mom asked

my grandfather was a very good and lovely man I'm very close to him and i love him more then anything

but he is getting older and older every day so he can't go out or move a lot so my mom usually visit him

we asked him to come and live with us more the one time but he says that he can't leave his home

so we have no other choice

sure!! id love to go i haven't seen him in a long time i really miss him i said

anyway i have to leave now see you soon my mom said to me as she got close to me and gave 

me a kiss on the cheeks and a lovely warm smile

i smiled back at her feeling so happy to have her in my life

i couldn't wait to see my grandfather!! 

grandmother gave me before she passed way

i took the basket and got out of my house and i took a deep look into the forest it looked so

scary

usually it will look so bright and full of life and color

but not today the sky was full of cloud and the forest was covered in fog deep and dark fog

my grandfather lives on the other side of the forest and this was the only fast way i can go to him

so I gathered my courage and started walking towards the forest and slowly Disappearing by the

dark fog 

dark fog  
. 

.

. 

OTABEK POV.

bored 

Its so boring here there is nothing fun to do in this dame place 

it get so lonely here i wish i had a friend to play with me someone to talk to 

its always has been like this after all i don't know anything about my past 

the only think i remember is my name i woke up someday in this dark forest all alone 

not knowing who I'm I do i have a family? friends? a home maybe?

i don't know 

as i was walking in the dark forest i heard a far noise it sounded something like

humming 

i wonder where is that beautiful voice is coming from?

i followed the sound and then i saw him 

he was so beautiful he had a golden hair and a forest green eyes that had a sharp look in them

everything about that boy was breathtaking i couldn't look away 

he looked relaxed walking all alone here where was he going?

Suddenly i felt so hungry since i hadn't eaten anything this morning

that boy was holding a lovely smelling basket

hmmmm maybe i should play a little with him I'm sure that will be fun

YURI POV.

i might be getting crazy but i can't stop the feeling that someone is following me

i kept looking around but i didn't see anything or anyone

all i kept hearing is the sound of heavy footsteps and branches keep getting

so i started to walk faster and faster my breathing was getting heaver my hart was bounding

so hard

and all of the sudden i felt something heavy jumping on my chest making me fall on my back

into the grassy ground

my eyes were closed out of fear i waited for a few seconds wandering if something was going to happen to me

but nothing happen so i opened them slowly and all i can see is this handsome ... wolf boy?

he had a big and long tail on his back and a wolfs ears on his head they were the same color as his

hair he was only wearing a worn -out pants showing off his strong chest 

aren't he cold?

GG.. GET OFF OF ME!!

i yelled at him and then he smirked at me with his evil look in his eyes

No!! what are you going to do abut it huh its not like you can hit me or something

he said to me as his face got closer to mine

hmmm you smell nice

I'm so hungry you know maybe i should just eat you what do you think?

wh.. what are yyy... you?

I'm very hungry that's who

pl pllleaas don't eat me iiii don't want tooo die pleas

your lucky I'm in a good mood today so ill let you go but ill take your basket

WHAT!! FUCK NO!! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT ITS FOR MY GRANDFATHER YOU STUPID DOG!!

i didn't realize what i said until i saw the angry look on the wolf boy's face

he got off of me and piked me up by my shirt 

listen to me you little wimp i was trying to play nice with you but i guess that i should 

just end you here and now i say that to him as i showed my sharp teeth as i was about to put 

them in his neck he made a scary whimper and i couldn't just do it 

i slowly moved away from him loosen my grip 

you know what!

it will be way to boring if i just killed you right now so ill let this one slide this time 

i say that to the golden haired boy as i push my self away from him 

he had a worried look on his face as if he was waiting for me to hurt him 

i guess i was way to scary 

don't worry i told you that i won't hurt you so i won't i said to him 

now tell me what's your name red hood 

Yu....yuri 

well my name is otabek nice to meet you yuri 

nice to meet are you kidding me!!! you were just about to kill me 

there is nothing nice about this meting!! now leave me alone I'm gonna be late i have to go now

i said to him and moved so fast away from him and as kept walking as fast as i can i took a quick 

glance to my back and i saw otabek with a big frown on his face his ears are not pointy as they 

were before and his tale stopped shaking i have to say that i felt kinda sad but what can i do 

anyway? its not like i can stay with him! anyway i have to go or ill be late for grandpa

.

.

.

HELLLOOOOO ANYBODY HOME!! GRANDPA!!!

where is that old man? hayyy yuri I'm in my room stop screaming 

uh sorry grandpa i walk to his room and i see him siting in his he looks so tired he looks like 

someone who hasn't slept for over 100 years oh go i hope that he will be fin i can't think 

of what will happen to me and my mom if he died

i brought you some food that my mom made

how are you feeling? are you better now i say to him as i but the basket on the small table in 

the middle of the room and then i went to a chair next to his bed 

oh yuri I'm not getting any younger and eventually time will have the best of me its just how life

works 

pleas don't say that!! I'm sure that this sickness you have is just a pause i know that!!

my grandpa gives one of his biggest smiles ever and then he stands to hug 

in that moment all i wanted to do is to cry i was scared that this will be my last hug with him

i can't stand the idea of losing him 

lets change this dark subject shall we? now tell me did anything new happened in your life 

lately? grandpa asked me 

mmmm nothing much really my life has been really boring 

well its only fun when I'm around you i really hope that you will come and live with me and 

mom it will be amazing and we can look after you better then now so pleas just come and live

with us i told my grandpa and then he stared at the ground and let out a big sigh 

oh yuri i really do want to live with you and your mother its just that this is where me and 

your grandmother lived and after shes gone this place is all i have 

its hard for me to just leave 

i can feel the pain by just looking into his eyes it must be really hard for him 

after grandma's death it wasn't easy for us wee all miss her but she is in a better 

place now I'm sure of that 

after a moment of silence my grandpa looked at me and said 

i might do it its getting really lonely here so after i get better ill come to live with you 

are you glad about that? YEAAAAAS!!! THIS IS AMAZING MY MOM WILL BE SO HAPPY 

I'm really glad that you will i kept screaming out of happiness and gave him a big hug 

this will be awesome

.

.

.

ok i have to go back home now its getting late ill come and visit you soon 

i waved at my grandpa as i was walking out of the door and heading to the woods 

going back home

be careful don't be late thees woods aren't safe i don't want you to get in trouble 

pleas don't worry grandpa its not my first time i know my way around here

goodbye 

goodbye 

.

.

i hope we will find someone to have a little fun with 

not many people are passing by thees woods it makes it hard to rob anyone around here

shut up! you idiot your going to blow our cover out 

to who!! there is no one here we should go into the city streets its way much better then here

WILL YOU TWO STOP!!! i heard someone coming now hurry up and hide 

we are not going to mess this up this time 

YURI POV

its getting really dark i hope i can make it home before the sun is down 

i bet my mom is worried about me i spend way much time at grandpa's hose

but i couldn't help it time just went by really fast 

as i was walking i heard a little noise i thought that someone was here with me but i didn't 

see anything so i kept moving and all of the sudden i saw three men jump at me 

From above the trees they knocked me down on the ground and started hitting me

i couldn't help they were big and they were three 

one of them grabbed me by my hair while the other two hold my hands

give us all your money boy!! or we will hurt you even more!!

ii..i don't hh...have any money I swear pleas let go off me

the man let go of my hair but then he kicked me in my stomach and i have never felt the pain in my life

pshh looks like this boy really don't have anything stupid kid!!

ooohhh look at this hood I'm sure it will worth something if we sell it

N.n.nooo that's from my grandma you can't take it!!! i said to the big man and grabbed his

hands and moving it away from my hood

oh yeah and what are you going to do kid!! the man looked so angry and he was about to punch me

in the face when a strong hand grabbed his

otabek!!! what are you doing here

he looked at me and said what I'm i doing? saving you of course!

the last i saw was a blurry picture of otabek as he was hitting thees men i couldn't help it but to pass out

i was really tired and knowing that he was there it kinda made me feel safe.

.

.

.

i woke up feeling pain in every place of my body i felt so tired my head was rest on otabek's 

back as he was caring me on his back as he was walking in the woods 

were are you taking me i said with a shaky voice 

i need water

there is a village a few miles from here i thought your home was there so I'm taking you to it 

how are you feeling? 

was he really worried about me wasn't he was about to eat me alive a few hours ago 

i mean he did save me form thous men so i think he is a good guy?

i really don't know so i had no other choice but to ask him 

why did you helped me? and how did you know i was there? i asked him and he took a moment 

and then stopped walking and said 

and what should'v i done was i spouse to let you get hurt more or even get killed by thous men?

is that what do you want me to do!!

N..no

i didn't know what else to say I'm lucky that he found me and helped me out 

without him i don't know where would i be right now 

as my eyes were getting really heave and sleep was taking over me 

i said with all the sound i have that came out as a whisper 

thank you

.

.

.

 

its been months since the last time i saw otabek the last thing i remember was him waking me up

and asking in which way my house was and then he dropped me off on the front door 

i have to say that he never left my mind there's just something about him 

my grandpa had gotten better and he came and lived with us 

so i don't have any excuse to go into the woods anymore 

but i can't take it anymore i had to see him again!

on a sunny morning my mom asked me to go the town and get here some stuff 

and i knew that this is my chance 

i but on my cloths and instead of going to the town i went to the dark woods 

i was so worried i didn't know what to do or what to say if i saw him

will he even remember me? 

the woods was really big so he could be anywhere and to search for him will take a long time

so i stopped in my spot and took a deep breath and screamed his name as lout as i could 

since he is a half wolf I'm sure that he heard me so i stayed in my place 

for a few moments and then i felt someone jumping on me making fall on my back 

i looked up and i saw a very happy otabek on top of me and his tale won't stop moving 

from side to side 

YOUR BACK!!!!! i thought id never see you again 

well i didn't think id see you too but i felt that i should ummm come and say hi 

i didn't know what to say to him i wasn't read for this 

he finally got off of my and said to me with a really warm smile on his face

well I'm glad that you did come here 

do you want to go the lake? its frozen now because of winter but its really beautiful 

i didn't see a reason to say no so we went there and we kept talking and talking 

about everything i learned about otabke's memory lost and how he don't know anyone 

or anything and i felt really bad for him maybe he is not a really bad wolf maybe he is just a 

lonely one 

its amazing how much we grow into each other in this small time 

but eventually i had to leave otabke was really sad to hear that 

but i promised him that i will come back to him and that i will visit him again 

and i did

almost 5 days a week i went out to see him and over the time i started to feel 

some different feelings its like all i wanted to do when i see otabek is to just 

feel my lips against his i wanted to hold him to feel safe in his arms like i did 

that time when he saved me 

i wanted more 

so one day i told him how i feel 

.

 

otabek i..ii need to tell you so..something we have been friends for a long time now 

and i couldn't help but to feel this way about you 

and i don't know if you feel the same but i have to say it

i.. iiiii.. I LIKE YOU A LOT!!! AND I THINK I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU MORE THEN JUST 

FRIENDSHIP 

my face got really red and i saw a shocked look on otabek's face 

didn't he feel the same way?

none of us has spoken a word and after a few moments i felt the tears

as they slide down my cheeks 

i can't believe how stupid i am he don't feel the same about me and now i will lose him

i was about to turn away and then i felt him hold my hands and turn me around 

and he kissed my lips as his arms wrapped around me holding me into him 

ii.. i like you too I'm sorry i didn't say anything first but you really surprised me

you are the only one i trust you are the only one that i feel home with 

so will you pleas be mine yuri?

i felt really happy at this moment i finally found the love of my life

and i was planning to be his tell i die 

so what do you think my answer was?

of course it was a big YEASS!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sooo much for reading i hope that you enjoyed 
> 
> pleas leave nothing but love in the comments :)


End file.
